


Enamoured

by MilkTeaMiku



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mild Smut, Morning Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: Magnus finds out it's Alec's birthday, and despite having a full day of celebrations planned, he indulges Alec a little in the morning.





	Enamoured

Alec had never particularly felt the need to celebrate his birthday. There were more important dates, like being marked with his first rune, and receiving his Parabatai rune with Jace, that he felt the need to celebrate more. They were ceremonies steeped in tradition, so he felt obligated to receive the well wishes and congratulations that came his way.

But birthdays had always felt a little different. He wasn’t fond of having so much attention on him, and receiving gifts without giving any in return made him feel awkward and uncomfortable. He’d never been the best at socialising or making friends, so birthdays were more of a strain than they weren’t. He knew he couldn’t stop his sister from organising a celebration for him, but he at least pleaded with her to keep it small.

She wasn’t good at that, though.

That’s why Alec was glad he was waking up in Magnus’s loft on his birthday. He hadn’t told Magnus – he hadn’t thought about it, if he was being honest; it wasn’t uncommon for him to forget the date with so much going on – so he didn’t expect anything.

Of course, he should have expected that Magnus would find out. His lover was nothing if not persuasive, and he loved a good party, so any opportunity for one was one he would certainly take. Alec didn’t know what he had planned, but that wasn’t his main focus right now. No, what he was focused on was waking up in Magnus’s bed, utterly content, unwilling to move a muscle.

“Magnus?” He mumbled, as he sleepily lifted his head. He always seemed to wake up face-first into the pillows, but they smelt like Magnus, and the scent was comforting. The silky sheets Magnus favoured were bunched around his waist and he felt buried in the mountains of pillows Magnus piled on at the head of the bed, but he liked it. Nowhere felt as comfortable to sleep as Magnus’s bed did, but perhaps that had something more to do with the person who owned it more than the bed itself.

“Good morning, darling,” Magnus whispered into his hair. He was sitting upright, the sheets haphazardly falling down his legs as he leaned across to press a kiss to the back of Alec’s head. “Are you still sleepy?”

Alec only groaned. He was still suspended in that warm, glowing space between sleep and consciousness, wrapped in the silkiness of the sheets and the scent of Magnus’s shampoo and the warmth of Magnus’s palm pressed against the small of his back. He wanted to sink back into dreams, to have Magnus hold him until his mind drifted away again, but he didn’t sleep.

“Good morning,” he said, his voice raspy and deep. “Why are we awake? I thought we had the day off…”

“We do,” Magnus assured him, as his fingertips danced across Alec’s bare skin, “but a little bird told me that today is a special day.”

Alec groaned again. “Izzy betrayed me.”

“Oh, it’s no betrayal, darling,” Magnus said, laughing quietly. He laid back down when it was clear Alec was not going to surface from the pillows, and brushed hair away from Alec’s face. “I wish you would’ve told me sooner. I love having a good party.”

“I know,” Alec sighed. He turned his head to catch Magnus’s lips in a kiss, one that was eagerly returned. “I just don’t like celebrating it.”

“Why not?”

Alec shrugged. “Too much attention. I don’t really want a party or anything big, Mags.”

Magnus hummed. “Alright then, if that’s what you wish.”

Alec sighed with relief.

“But at least let me throw a dinner for you,” Magnus continued. “You, me, your siblings, your friends… something with just the people most important to you.”

A faint smile stole across Alec’s face. “Okay. But not too many people.”

“Perfect, I’ve already invited them.”

_“Magnus.”_

“What? How can I be expected not to celebrate the birth of my Shadowhunter? I want to spoil you absolutely rotten, Alec.”

His face burned at Magnus’s easy and affectionate confession. “You already do,” he mumbled, embarrassed. Magnus didn’t seem to understand that everything he did felt completely magical to Alec. Everything he gave him – and Alec really did mean everything – was something Alec treasured and held onto and kept tucked away in his heart. All of Magnus’s gentle touches, his kisses, the coffees he made in the morning, the way his eyes lingered on Alec when he walked past, all of it. Alec felt spoiled by Magnus whenever they were together.

“You’re far too sweet, my dear,” Magnus chuckled, “but I have big plans for my big Shadowhunter, so just you rest and relax. I want to lavish you with attention.”

Alec was a weak man. When Magnus looked at him like that, eyes unglamoured and warmer than honey, with a voice so pure and deep and encouraging, he just couldn’t help but give in. “Okay,” he whispered. 

Magnus grinned. He looked so handsome when he smiled that Alec was instantly enamoured. Magnus could have asked him for anything wearing that grin and Alec would’ve given it to him.

“Can I have anything I want today?” Alec asked, as he propped his head up in his hand. “It is my birthday after all.”

Magnus traced a knuckle down his cheek, his eyes flickering down to Alec’s lips. “And what is it you want, my darling Alexander?”

“What I always want,” he said. He shifted, pressing as close to Magnus as he could get. “I want you.”

Magnus rubbed his thumb across Alec’s lips. His eyes darkened when Alec’s lips automatically parted. “You’ve already got me, angel.”

Alec flushed, but didn’t let himself lose his nerves. He had nothing to be ashamed over when he was with Magnus. “I want you to fuck me,” he said.

Magnus’s eyes flashed gold. He moved his hand to the back of Alec’s neck, drawing him closer. Just a hint of Magnus’s true eyes made Alec pliant and wanting. “How could I ever deny you?” Magnus sighed, acting terribly put out. “I just love it when you curse. Such vulgar things falling from sweet, innocent lips? It’s completely enthralling.”

The proximity of Magnus’s lips was too tempting, and Alec couldn’t help but press forwards, chasing after them. Magnus loved to be a tease, and while he often did the chasing, in that moment he made Alec do the work. Alec’s eyes flicked up from that tempting mouth to meet Magnus’s gaze. He bit his lip and let it go slowly. “Fuck me,” he said again.

A sly look grew in Magnus’s eyes, in the ever so slight curl of his lips. His fingers tightened around the back of Alec’s neck. “As much as I would love to,” he said, his breath fanning across Alec’s lips, “and trust me, I’m suddenly _very_ interested in fulfilling your demands, I have something else planned for today.”

Alec quirked a brow.

“Now don’t give me that look darling, you know I can’t resist your sinful pouts,” Magnus said. “I have very detailed plans for how I want to spoil you today, and alas I did not allocate much time for morning… activities.”

Now Alec wasn’t much of a pouter, no matter what Magnus insisted, but he knew that certain looks could get Magnus’s resolve to crack. So he widened his eyes, just a little, and gave Magnus his best attempt at an _I’m innocent and I want to feel good_ face. “What do you have planned, exactly?”

“Nothing that can’t be… pushed back a little, I assure you,” Magnus said. “If you can settle for something a little less than fucking.”

Alec grinned. “I can settle.”

“Perfect,” Magnus purred. He jerked Alec’s head forwards and claimed his lips. There were a hundred different ways Magnus could kiss him, and Alec loved all his kisses, but there was just something incredibly arousing about Magnus when he got rough and demanding. It made Alec feel like he was melting; boneless and pliable and _submissive_ in a way that only Magnus was privy to.

Something about kissing Magnus with the knowledge that sex was soon to follow made Alec feel giddy inside. Even when Magnus had first taken him, Alec had felt this way; the feeling hadn’t ever worn off. It was like he was completely in control, even if the opposite was true. Alec had never been physically intimate with anyone before Magnus, but Magnus hadn’t made him feel uncomfortable. He’d feared that sex would be awkward, but Magnus made him comfortable and confident in a way he’d never imagined he could be.

“What-” Alec huffed as Magnus stole his words with another bruising kiss, “what do you have in mind?”

Magnus smirked. “Darling, the only thing I have in mind is you,” he cooed. Alec flushed and bit his lip, which only seemed to make Magnus’s teasing confidence grow. “I do want to take you somewhere amazing for breakfast, so this will have to be quick…”

Alec made a punched-out noise when Magnus palmed his crotch. He grabbed at Magnus’s shoulders, one hand curling around his neck while the other clutched at his shoulder. “Warn a guy next time,” he whined around a breathless inhale.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Magnus squeezed his fingers, making Alec jerk. “This is far more interesting.”

Alec forced back a whimper as Magnus continued to fondle him. He was only wearing old, loose pants – nothing underneath – and they did little to hide exactly how much Alec liked Magnus’s touches. He dug his fingers into Magnus’s bare skin, more than glad that Magnus like to sleep in as little clothes as possible when it was warm, if any at all. 

He bit his lip again to stifle a moan and pressed his head under Magnus’s chin, trying not to jerk his knees up. 

Magnus’s hands had a way of being more magical than almost anything else Alec knew. He was hypnotizing to watch, his hands more so than anything. There was something about the way he moved them – when he twirled a wine glass, when he gestured in a conversation, when he did magic – that twisted Alec up inside in the best way possible.

And while Alec’s favourite thing was to see Magnus use his hands for good, nothing could compare to the way they _felt._

Magnus’s fingertips skittered along the waistband of Alec’s pants, just barely brushing against his sensitive skin. He almost wished Magnus was wearing his rings; the kisses of cold he got from them whenever Magnus touched him were addicting. But he didn’t often sleep with them, and he hadn’t worn any jewellery to bed the evening before. 

That didn’t make his touch any less addicting, though.

“Magnus,” he murmured. He could feel his thighs twitching as Magnus’s fingers dipped beneath the waistband of his pants. 

“Hush now Alexander, I’m going to make you feel good.”

He couldn’t help but groan at that. Alec twisted his head to the side to kiss Magnus’s neck. Their legs tangled with the sheets but Alec still pressed closer as desperation began to coil hot beneath his belly button. He was never patient, was never able to hold himself back when it came to Magnus and sex. Reigning in his mouth was impossible when Magnus scrambled his mind just by existing, and he always ended up begging for more.

It was no different then. He muffled his groans against Magnus’s neck when fingers stroked his cock. It hadn’t taken Magnus all that long to learn the geography of Alec’s body. He knew the things that made Alec moan and whine and shake. If Alec was a puzzle, then Magnus had all the pieces clutched in those perfect hands of his.

“This hard already?” Magnus teased. He pushed the hem of Alec’s pants down beneath his ass, exposing him. “You never fail to impress me, Alec.”

“It’s only because it’s you,” Alec huffed. He scraped his teeth against Magnus’s neck and delighted in the shiver he felt go through his Warlock. It had taken Alec longer to know Magnus’s body, but he was learning. He wanted to make Magnus feel just as good as he did.

“Flatterer,” Magnus said, but he couldn’t hide the smugness in his voice. He curled his fingers around the base of Alec’s cock and stroked him, his touch light and gentle. Alec sucked in a shaky breath and tilted his head back, eager for kisses. Magnus obliged him, pressing their lips together over and over, but never for more than a few seconds, never for as long as Alec wanted. He was teasing, lingering and drawing away and making Alec chase him.

“Magnus,” Alec said, his voice more urgent. He dragged his fingers up the back of Magnus’s neck, pushing him closer until they were chest-to-chest. 

“Alright, alright,” Magnus laughed quietly. Angel, he had such a gorgeous laugh. The kind that brought a hopelessly infatuated smile to Alec’s lips, the type of smile that twitched at his face and disappeared as soon as Magnus left his line of sight. 

But Magnus wasn’t going anywhere, so the smile stayed.

At least, until Magnus twisted his wrist, anyway. Alec groaned as a pulse of arousal went through him. His toes curled and he shifted restlessly on the bed. He loved the feel of Magnus’s favoured silk sheets against his naked skin but in that moment it was almost suffocating. He wanted to kick them off but Magnus was too distracting to think about it for long.

“Don’t bite your lip, Alexander,” Magnus chided, with a particularly rough squeeze, “you know I love to hear your voice. Won’t you moan for me?”

Alec couldn’t help but comply. He surged forwards to claim Magnus’s lips and was pleased when Magnus’s mouth fell open. There was something deeply intimate about kissing like that, all tongues and teeth and wet noises. It was more than Alec expected. Made him feel vulnerable in a controlled, conscious sort of way. 

He really liked kissing Magnus.

Perhaps a little too much.

“I’m…” He started to say the words, but they got caught between his lips and Magnus’s, and were swallowed back down. He kissed Magnus again, and again, and again, until he felt like he was trembling all over, every nerve tingling and scorched with affection. 

Magnus’s hand was slick now, not by magic, but because Alec was painfully aroused by every little thing he did. He jerked his wrist faster, squeezed tighter near the end, did everything that made Alec squirm and twitch. His skin already felt over-sensitive and when Magnus rolled his palm over the head of his cock Alec couldn’t help but let out a guttural noise.

“Magnus,” he gasped. He dug his fingers into any part of Magnus he could reach, torn between shying away and inching closer. “Magnus, Magnus.”

The sheets shifted as Magnus curled his leg around Alec’s hip, keeping him close. His eyes were hyper-focused, glowing gold with slitted pupils. Alec felt caught in them, and as much as Magnus’s talented hands had pushed him to the edge, it was that look in Magnus’s eyes that tipped him over. 

He came with a strangled, hitched inhale, his face turned towards Magnus’s, eyes squeezed closed. His body was singing with pleasure, back arched, fingers anchoring him to his Magnus. His legs were trembling as he came down from his high, hunching over Magnus’s shoulder like he needed to be even closer. As the pleasurable haze over his mind began to drift away he could feel one of Magnus’s hands planted firmly on the small of his back, fingers spread wide. The other was cradling the back of his head, holding him still.

“That felt good,” he croaked.

Magnus laughed. His fingers scratched at Alec’s scalp. Alec was grateful to find that Magnus had already used magic to clean them up. “I’m glad you liked it,” Magnus said. He still somehow managed to sound teasing, which made Alec huff with quiet laughter. 

“Do you want me to…?” He offered. He could feel Magnus hard against his hip, and he was certainly not opposed to returning the favour. Having Magnus fall apart beneath him was almost as good as falling apart beneath Magnus.

“No, no, darling,” Magnus said, “I’m more than alright. I just wanted you to feel good.”

Alec frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Positive. Besides, we have big plans today!”

“Big plans that include a continuation, I hope.”

Magnus grinned. 

Alec smiled, and rested his head in the soft mountain of pillows. He really hadn’t thought that Magnus would've wanted to celebrate his birthday, even if he didn’t waste any excuse to have a party. It just hadn’t occurred to him, which made him feel a little foolish. Boyfriends celebrated each other’s birthdays. Lovers did. People like them did. And when he thought about it, there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to celebrate Magnus’s birthday when it rolled around.

He had a feeling this was going to be his favourite birthday yet.

“What are you thinking about?” Magnus asked. He was propped up on one elbow watching Alec, eyes still warm and golden and glowing.

Alec just smiled, all lazy and coy. “Nothing,” he said. “I love your eyes.”

Magnus blinked several times, looking faintly surprised. Maybe he hadn’t realised his glamour was still down.

“They’re so beautiful,” Alec continued. He was completely enamoured. Magnus’s glamour only went away when he was extremely tired or angry or, as was usually the case between them, when he was aroused. When he lost control because Alec was making him feel good. Alec still remembered every moment of when it first happened, how nervous and ashamed Magnus had been.

But Alec had never seen anything as beautiful as those eyes.

He still hadn’t, for that matter, unless one counted the entirety of Magnus himself.

“I love your eyes, Mags,” Alec said, as he touched Magnus’s face. His heart felt far too big for his chest when Magnus leaned into his palm. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Magnus whispered. He pressed a dainty kiss to Alec’s palm and hid a smile. “Happy birthday, Alexander.”

A smile tugged at his lips. It was easy to forget that Magnus was trying to make the day about him when he was so beautiful. He wasn’t sure how he was meant to respond, so he kept quiet, and allowed himself a moment to relax into the chaste, innocent kiss Magnus gave him.

This was already his favourite birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://milkteamiku.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my twitter](https://twitter.com/fairydens)   
> 


End file.
